


Our Springtime

by Sanricn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanricn/pseuds/Sanricn
Summary: Another Sanrion fan who was not satisfied with the ending they got. Tried something of my own, not proud at all but okay. 💖👏
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. The Last Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my native language, and I have basically no idea of GoT till now, but I just wanted to write something. Feel free to stop reading if you don't like the thing. Thank you. ❤️  
> (@sanricn / ig)

She was feeling uneasy since early morning.

It was not a new feeling, the ordeal was used to her. But today was different. She had a dreamless sleep last night. She kept her mouth shut while breaking fast with her Lord husband. Sometimes she pitied the poor man. 26, yet life made him much older than that. He has tried to be a good husband since the day they got married before the eyes of Gods and men. And she kept building a wall of ice between them. She trusted him, and he was kind. But he still was a Lannister. His friendly behaviour won't make any change to her past or future.

Shae came to her to prepare her for the royal wedding. Today she wore a Crimson Silk gown with Golden lace and blue petals, Crimson and Gold; the colour of the Lannisters. She loathed every detail of the Lannister gown. But her hair, luckily she got a Northern maid who would be doing her hair. She braided her hair like her mother Lady Catelyn used to. All the ornaments she wore were gifted by Lady Olenna Tyrell. The woman had shown much affection to her, and Sansa was suspicious enough whether it was some new trick or not.

By the time she got ready, Lord Tyrion came to the chamber to escort her to the Sept of Baelor.

"Lady Sansa, I see you're quite ready, I can't take my eyes off of you."  
"Thank you, my lord. You're looking handsome as well. I'm finished. We can leave now."  
"Wait a bit," Tyrion started approaching to her, with a smile on his face that did not looked so unkind. "Your face . . ."  
"What's happened to my face?" Sansa asked, startled.  
"Something is missing," he touched her cheek, making her shiver. "A smile, Sansa."  
"My Lord!" Sansa felt embarrased, finally she smiled a little.  
"Today is a great day, and you need to put on a show, Lady Stark." Tyrion said casually.  
"How am I supposed to smile when I already know that a friend of mine is shipping off to hell?" Sansa and Tyrion both knew what hell was. Joffrey Baratheon. And for a moment she felt like she was talking to a friend, better than a husband.  
"You're right, though." Seemed like Tyrion never thought about this. "But I am more than sure that Lady Margaery will manage, you know she had been trained all her life to be a proper queen. And she has a powerful and wealthy family to guide and save her in the time of problems," He paused a bit. "Perheps we should be going. Otherwise my Lord father and the Queen Regent will start thinking that we are hatching some crooked plans."  
"We?" Sansa asked.  
"You're my wife now. They'll count on you too."  
"And," Sansa said, quite confidently, "We're not hatching any plans."  
"Of course. Let's go."

Sansa felt a relief, it was a pleasure to talk with Tyrion Lannister. He can be, very, "Mischievious" sometimes, and Sansa missed the time when she was nothing but a little girl who loved to do mischieves with family. No, she can't think about her family now. She has no family now. Sansa sighed and held her husband's hand to set their way to the wedding venue.


	2. The Purple Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, English is not my native language. And all my characters and plots are ooc so if you feel triggered please be kind to stop reading. Thank you! 💕

The Sept of Baelor did not looked less than a heaven.

Sansa exclaimed with wonder, "The decoration is spectaculer!"  
"Of course it had to be." Tyrion said. "After all, it is the King's wedding. I know you also wanted your wedding to be like this. Grand, gorgeous and regal."  
"I don't care anymore," Sansa reasoned. "Ours was regal too. Or are you dissappointed?"  
"Of course not, what can a malformed dwarf like me even expect?" He smiled bitterly. "And I am more sad for you because you got the shittiest bridegroom ever."  
Sansa's cheek were flushed red. And anger waved her soul, "You are not the demon monkey you think you are! You should learn to respect yourself, Lord Lannister. Do you think I am still a greedy little girl who only thinks of Knights with Shining armour, after all these things happened to my family?"  
Tyrion was a little startled by her 'this' tone. "Either way it's not your fault, Sansa. I understand you."

Even she knew that she was a naive girl. When Sansa was a child, she used to love songs of gallant heroes and fair maidens. She was so sure to be the queen. She was a pretty little thing, always so courterous and eager to please. She thought marrying Joffrey would fulfill all her dreams and desires. Oh, how so very wrong she was! And now, Lady Margaery is willingly stepping into the Lion's den. The thought made her sad. But Sansa trusted and admired her. She knew that the Tyrell girl would be a glorious queen, but nothing like Cersei.

And then her restless mind came to the real function by the music of the wedding. She and her imp husband saw Joffrey and Margaery coming into the sept by holding hands. Margaery looked like a bloomed flower. Her beauty was well known in all over Westeros. And Joffrey looked comely as well. But no one knew how monsterous he can be at times. When all the rituals were done, Joffrey kissed Margaery to show his love and gratitude for her. Everyone cheered and toasted for the King and New Queen. Sansa observed Tywin Lannister's head stood proud and high, afterall he had gained the support of the reach as well as the gold of The Tyrells. The Queen Regent did not looked that amused, as Margaery was a challenge for her and she was not a thing who could be torned apart easily. Tommen was a happy lad, always smiling and eyes glowing. Sansa missed the princess Myrcella. While looking at the newly wed couple she said mockingly, "We have a new queen."  
In the answer Tyrion nodded, "Better her than you." She knew he was right.  
\- - -  
In the wedding feast, Sansa knew something was going to happen. She could swear it by the Old Gods and New. But Tyrion paid no attention; he was a thirsty man comparing to his height. He kept drinking the dornish red flagon after flagon as it was his own wedding. Sansa just wanted to have some air and completely ignore the drama. And then the trouble began.

Sansa could not walk out, though. Because Joffrey did not let anyone to move from their seats because his fun show was far from over. He was wicked and cruel, he called some dwarves, they basically played, "The War of The Five Kings". Sansa could see everyone in the feast flinching by this absurd "play". The whole context was in Joffrey's side. One by one the dwarf hero Joffrey defeated everyone of his dwarf versioned opponents. Stannis, Renly, Balon and finally, her brother Robb. Robb's childlike smile and all his memories popped up in her cloudy head. Tears welled in her eyes and even the Lannister family were there to notice. The moment they butchered Robb, Joffrey burst with immense joy. She saw Tyrion and Margaery looking at their new king with eyes of disgust. She felt a gentle squeeze by Tyrion in her hand. She couldn't wait a moment longer. "Lord Tyrion, I want to go back to my chamber." In response Tyrion only nodded and assured her that he'll try.

"Your Grace." Shouted Tyrion Lannister. "Lady Sansa is a bit tired, with your permission I'd like to escort her in the chamber—"  
"She will stay here, uncle. As will you." Joffrey's voice was bold with cruelty. And Sansa knew his intention was clear, to humiliate them again.  
Tyrion had nothing to do then. He hopelessly gestured Sansa to wait. Perheps it was the right thing to suffer this torment a bit more.

All the wedding guests were either representatives of the Great Houses of Westeros or the small falk of King's Landing and Flea Bottom. Sansa was astonished by the gracious presence of Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramour Ellaria Sand. Oberyn was a tall guy dressed in the traditional Dornish clothing, his eyes glittery and a speared sun embroidered in his dress. Ellaria was the perfect Dornish Beauty. Short hair, tanned Caramel skin and eyes dark and smoky and glowing. A loads of valuable gems sewn in her golden-orange silk.

Sansa was always fond of lemon cakes. After coming to King's Landing she has been an admirer of Dornish wine. Tastes a bit different from the Summerwine of Winterfell, but she was thankful to Tyrion who officially teached her how to enjoy wine in great festivities. There were roasted and spiced lamb, vegetables, desserts that she could scarcely name and so on. Sansa thanked the Gods when the giant pie came. Margaery exclaimed, "Look! The Pie!" She found it quite extra When Margaery herself fed Joffrey the pumpkin pie. Everyone were served with honeyed wine and Joffrey toasted, "To our golden future!" She heard Tyrion muttering, "To your golden arse!" After having a sip or two of the wine, Joffrey started coughing. But eventually his face turned into purple shade. Margaery screamed, "He's choking!" Lady Olenna stood up from her seat and ordered the servents, "Help the poor boy! Idiots, help your king!" That was the moment when Cersei lashed out from her table and Jaime Lannister pushed all the King's Guards and Joffrey collapsed in the floor. Sansa observed Tywin Lannister covering Tommen's eyes with his bare hands, to prevent the poor boy from seeing his brother's destruction. Cersei held her firstborn in utter disbelief and Joffrey's mouth got filled with foam and bile. Blood were coming out of his eyes. He pushed himself a time or two, finally pointed his finger at Tyrion, announcing that he was the man who poisoned him. Sansa's heart stopped, because she knew Tyrion was innocent. And Tyrion kept looking at the cup where the wine was.

That was the end of Joffrey of House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the first men, Lord of The Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm.


	3. The Dark Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a short chapter, but the next one would be hella long. I promise x0!

Sansa and Tyrion both were dragged by four King's Guards and they were thrown into the same dungeon by the order of Tywin Lannister. Tyrion was his own son but Sansa was failed to find a shred of mercy in Lord Tywin's eyes. She was certain Tyrion could never do this sort of heinous act. She remembered one day in the royal garden while strolling he had said, "Death is a bit extreme, fear of death on the other hand . . ."

Though she feared for her own survival. She was the last of the Starks. Her father was dead, mother and brother were butchered in The Red Wedding with Robb's unborn child in Lady Talisa's womb, Arya was probably dead too, that traitor Theon Greyjoy had burnt her poor little brothers and forgot the least of honor he had left. She suddenly felt an urge to sob. She was a lone wolf, and she had no pack. Pain and vulnerability broke the very soul of hers. Now she is trapped and she has no other way to get out. Perheps it was the end of her ancient house. She did not cried, though. She did not wanted to make the situation more worse than it already was.

"Sansa, are you alright?" She heard Tyrion talk for the first time since they got into the filthy room.

She was not alright. Her dress was all dirty, her northern braid, her hair already loose, her hand got some scratch when she was stripped off from the wedding feast. And she felt like a drowned rat. The black stony floor was full of dust and slimy and smelly. "I doubt that very much, my Lord." She did not knew what would be the most appropriate to say at this moment. The room was smaller and darker and there was no possible way for ventilation. When no one tried to talk the room grew awkwardly silent. Mayheps an hour or two passed when Sansa saw Tyrion shifting a bit from his sitting position. The little lord stood abruptly and broke the dark suffocation of silence.

"I did not do it, I never thought about killing that bastard. You know that, don't you?" Tyrion asked, and suddenly she observed he had asked the question with a slight hope.  
"Yes, my lord. But they won't believe you."  
"I don't expect that either. Otherwise they wouldn't have thrown me here in the first place," he stopped. "But they should've known you have nothing to do with this."  
"But you had told me in our chamber that now I'm your wife. They would count me as well." Sansa said with a grin; though she did not intended to grin at all. "Also, I more than anyone had the reason to murder Joffrey. He made me look at the bodyless head of my father. He-He inhumanly tortured me in the throne room, until . . ."  
"Until what, Sansa?" Tyrion asked.  
"Until you saved me."

Tyrion looked tensed. It was quite sure that he wasn't thinking about himself but her. And Sansa was more than thankful for it. "What now?" She said.  
"I don't know. We're fucked up if Jaime believed that shit as the rest of my family."  
"I don't think so." She confidetly said. "Ser Jaime cares for you. I have seen the way he was looking at you when they pushed you to the dungeon. He was pained."  
"Thank the Gods then! I want him to believe us. But I am still unsure of his mental state." Tyrion suddenly came to her from the end of the room, and took Sansa's one pale hand into his. "I promise you my lady, I will think of a way to get you out of here. You are not responsible for all the things you've been charged."  
"How will you do that? We cannot deny our fate." Sansa wanted to get out, she wanted Tyrion to go out as well, but she cannot cherish false hopes which will never be fulfilled.

"I will think of something. I will try to woo the guards or ask for help from Jaime. You can't be here. You weren't supposed to be here! But right now, I want you to be strong," he managed to put a smile on his face, "And I know you can be brave this time too, as you've always been."

Sansa looked at his eyes. He was a kind man and not anything like his family. He meant every word he said, she knew it in her heart. A part of her always admired Tyrion, even liked him. Despite of his Family name but for who he truly was. He had more honor than any of the other Lannisters she had met, until now. She said almost like a whisper, "I am a Stark. Yes, I can be brave. Thank you, Tyrion." Finally, she saw him sigh with satisfaction.


	4. A Night before Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like this chapter. Tell me your opinion. Forgive my spelling and grammatical mistakes like all the time, thank you. ✨

It was the fourth day after Joffrey's death. The prisoners had scarcely been fed and not a single admirer came to bid them good luck. Only Jaime Lannister came to see his little brother everyday. Everyday he used to come in the dungeon and tried to think of some idea which may help them to get rid off of this hell.

"Of course I do not believe anyone but you, Tyrion." Jaime had said. "You are my brother. I can never believe you poisoned Joffrey." Tyrion and Sansa both shared a smile when they heard him. But it was still of no use. Tywin and Cersei both were reluctant to prove them guilty. Among their admirers, Lord Varys had defended them, including Jaime. Jaime added that Cersei does not wish to speak with him since then. Tyrion could only laugh. When he was a small boy, he loved Cersei with all his heart. Despite how she loathed him, Cersei was Tyrion's golden and perfect sister. As the time passed, he bagan to understand neither of his father and sister wanted him to live. Cersei's bad impacts corrupted Joffrey. Ever since she's manipulated the crown prince, he started to despise him as well. And Tyrion could only endure the sufferings with a smile on his face. "Dwarves cannot cry, dwarves like me cannot be vulnerable in any chance."

However, Tyrion could spend a lot of time with his lady wife. The poor girl was broken. Grief and pain gave her a haunted, vulnerable look. And if it made any change, it only made her more beautiful. He tried to be formal as much as he could. But he wanted to reach to her, to hear her laughter. To break the armor of curtesy of her. He wanted her to come to him willingly, he wanted to be happy with her. If Sansa wanted, they could think of a beautiful future of love and affection. But he could not deny that he was only an imp, and not the knight of flowers. She would never come to him. And it pained him more than he expected to have. "I do not deserve anyone's love, the Gods made me like this." He thought absently.

Jaime came to them this night as well. "How are you, brother? Waiting for death?"  
Sansa looked at him with fear, for that Jaime only smiled and bowed, "Lady Stark. Am I frightening you? Forgive me."  
"I can't think of a better future, Ser." Sansa soon changed her look.  
"Jaime! Don't act like father and Cersei." Tyrion said, his voice tired and flat. "You're frightening me as well, and also for some crime we did not commited."  
"Do not be afaid, little brother. I am doing necessary arrangements to flip the context. Lord Varys is certain that we can prove you innocent. Shae, Lady Sansa's handmaiden will also give her statement to prove you both faultless."  
"Shae?" Sansa asked with a hope. The little smile in her lips seemed like a moon to Tyrion. Though he did not said anything. And only he knew the reason. It was strange to think that she did not appealed to him as much as it did before.

"Yes, Shae, Podrick, Lord Varys, and me." Jaime answered.  
"I could not be thankful more. What about the judges?"  
"I do not have high hope for any of them. Our father is to sit on the Iron Throne as the main, along his sides Prince Oberyn Martell and Mace Tyrell would be discussing the laws of judgement."  
"Mace Tyrell is a good man. But I'm unsure of the Martell prince, you know very well about his loath for the Lannisters. Let alone our lord Hand."  
"Don't worry. He would act neutral as he's supposed to be. But, I want you both to be confident and light headed no matter what. I will come to escort tomorrow." By saying this Jaime stood up. He placed his golden hand in Tyrion's shoulder, "Sleep well brother," then nodded to Sansa, "My Lady."

Tyrion craved for a goblet of wine right now. He could even ask Jaime for it, but he was about to die most probably. He made some promises to his lady wife; truth or not. He had put his cloak of protection in Sansa's back. He was ashamed, so terribly ashamed. If possible he would have made a hole in the ground and bury himself into it. But he was a vile creature made for only humiliation and bully. It was his fate.  
— — —  
Mayheps it was late night when his sleep was broken by the whimpering sound of Sansa. She was curled in a corner of the dungeon and crying. She looked so little and so innocent that Tyrion's heart melted in a moment. Tyrion found tears in his eyes. "Sansa." He called. Maybe she did not hear, maybe she did. But no answer came. Tyrion could not wait. He walked to her and touched her arm. She had wore a Purple Silk gown which looked more than good in her growing body. Now in the nightlight it looked darker and dirty. Sansa flinched as he touched her. Tyrion expected that. "Go away." She said, suddenly her voice calm and raw. "No I won't." He responded. "I am vowed to help you, Sansa. Let me do my duty." This time she looked at him. And his heart pundered faster than ever. Her eyes bloodshot from crying too much, skin took a darker red shade. Her fiery hair sticky with sweat in her head. She was suffering so much! More than he could imagine. And he was doing what, sleeping? He cursed himself, though silently. "Oh my sweet Sansa, what have you done to yourself? Look at your condition." His brows arched downside in absolute pain. "I am fine, my Lord. Don't bother yourself for me—" Yet Sansa insisted.

Tyrion cupped her face, for the first time insistingly. "Look at me, Sansa. Do you trust me? I will never let any harm come to you. You are my wife. We may not have been intimate, but believe me, I will protect you with my life. Please Sansa," his voice cracked, almost like a cry. "Let me help you. Please give me a chance. I won't fail you, ever." Perheps he had said too much, but because he wanted to say these to her, and it was the right time. In response, Sansa only nodded. And for the first time, she rested her head in Tyrion's chest. Tyrion clearly felt his heart fastened it's poundering and he prayed to all the Gods to prevent Sansa from hearing it. He gently trailed small lines in Sansa's auburn hairlock, brushed her tears away from her cheeks, and she sobbed like a little girl. He never removed his finger from Sansa's hair, he kept soothing her until she slept, still her head on his chest. And Tyrion sat still, unbent and unmoved. His small body kept protesting on and on, to move, to lie. And he kept ignoring. His eyelids not off for a moment. For the first time in his life, his body got warm in a different way, by someone's touch. When he had been with countless whores of the brothels, even Shae, he never felt this type of sensation, and he did not wanted to let this feelings go, because it addicted him like a madness. And he wanted to drown himself in the waves of this madness like a devoted lover.


	5. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was hard to write. Forgive my mistakes and to write this chapter, I took help from an website named "Genius" 😶

The trial day is going to be a long day. The moment sun gave its first ray Tyrion and Sansa were awoken by the guards. Well, harshly. They both were taken outside in two different chambers to present themselves in some appropriate clothing. The guards said they smelled terrible. Tyrion grew small beard in the dark cell of the red keep and those were shaved now. Sansa was given a dress of green silk but it was not of a great fashion or something. She was not a person to complain about things anymore, she was just a criminal now, and a labeled traitor.

By the moment they got completely ready, Ser Jaime arrived. He was still wearing a shining armor, glittering in the sunlight like gold and his longsword of Valyrian Steel was on his left hand. Seems like he's been training with his other hand since the sword hand got cut off. But those were not the concern today. They were walking through an uncertain path, a path of darkness, dread and death.

When Sansa and Tyrion arrived in the throne room it was crowded with curious people, good lords and ladies of the great houses. Beneath the Iron Throne stood Lord Tywin Lannister. Even a blind man could understand that he was still the Hand of the 'New' King. And Tommen Baratheon himself, sitting on the Iron Throne. Tyrion could swear the little boy looked nervous but still tried his best to hide his fear and smiled a bit when he saw his uncle, the uncle he respected and loved. Tommen got up like a king when Tyrion and Sansa stood on the stand for the criminals. Sansa could see the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, sitting in distance with a cold look filled with hatred, with her she could notice Lady Olenna and the Queen herself, Margaery— who did not shared the same look as her mother-in-law, of course she was sad but at least she did not had to tackle the cruel king now.

Tywin Lannister was given the authority of the whole Trial. So the accused couple had no high hope of winning today. Ser Jaime gave an assuring look to both of them. Tommen Baratheon left the throne room.

Two judging seats were on the two sides of the Iron Throne for Prince Oberyn Martell and Mace Tyrell. The Hand took his seat on the throne. As the trial began, many people came to give their statements, Lady Taena Stokeworth said she saw Tyrion pouring poison into Joffrey's wine. The Grand Maester Pycelle was likely the biggest hater. He complained about Tyrion vividly, told everyone that the imp stole his poisons from his chamber. Ser Meryn Trant gave his statement as well, he said Tyrion had threatened Joffrey in front of the King's guards many times, and he is certain Tyrion and Sansa both willingly killed Joffrey to get rid off of him. At last, Queen Cersei came. Her statement was considered to be the most powerful one. "He told me one day that when I will think myself safe and happy, my happiness will turn into ashes before my mouth and I will know, a debt has been paid." After hearing this Tyrion wanted to curse himself, for being too confident. But what he said was not false either.

Tyrion as well as Sansa both remained silent. How these people were so determined to attack them was shocking. But one thing was certain, they did not expected any good from them. They had not let them down afterall. It was hard to find supporters of the prosecuteds. Among them was only three. Podrick, Lord Varys and Shae. First came Podrick, but he kept stammering, the poor boy was very loyal to Tyrion, and that was beyond any doubt. Though seemed like none of the judges were that eager to hear his statement. He reasoned that Tyrion was with him all day, most of the times on his working room. He told that Tyrion was the one who had been discussing about the financial matters of the wedding with Lady Olenna. He even swore that Tyrion could never think about such horrible thing, so as Sansa Stark. Then Lord Varys arrived, as he was one of the Council Members himself, he risked a great deal to give his defense for Tyrion. Varys was a smart man. He defended Tyrion swiftly, but did not gambled his position at the court either. Lord Tywin did not wanted to hear from him for long.

While the statements, the lords and ladies despised the imp. Though Sansa knew they were also hating on her as she was the daughter of a traitor. And none of the Crown's witnesses said anything in the defense of Sansa unlike Podrick Payne and Lord Varys. She was sure by now that she and Tyrion was going to die. Her heartbeat fastened, tears almost blurred her vision and she felt weak. Finally, her last hope came.

Sansa noticed when Shae arrived in the throne room, Tyrion's eyes glowed for the first time. He had the same hope like hers, she observed. When Shae stood before Tywin Lannister, she hesitated at first. Tywin asked, "Say your name."  
"Shae, my lord."  
"Do you swear that you will speak true?"  
"I swear it."  
"Proceed."  
Shae started with her position, "I was handmaiden to his wife, Lady Sansa. I know that Lord Tyrion is guilty. He and Sansa planned it together."

Sansa could not believe her ears. Was she hearing right? How could she accuse her and Tyrion?! Tyrion could see that Jaime's face darkened in a second. As he was shocked as well to hear Shae. The whole throne room erupted to prove them guilty and confirm the handmaiden.

Shae continued,

"She wanted revenge for her father, her mother, her brother. She blamed their deaths on the king. Tyrion was happy to help. He hated Joffrey. He hated the Queen," she looked at Tywin, "He hated you, my lord." 

Prince Oberyn now leaned closer. Seemed like only now he was enjoying the game. "How could you possibly know all this? Why would he reveal such plans to his wife's maid?"

Shae corrected him, though politely. "I wasn't just her maid. I was his whore."

The whole throne room looked at Tyrion, some of them even dared to laugh out loud. Suddenly Sansa thought she was collapsing. How many betrayals she will have to endure? Tyrion had told her that he did not touched a single woman after their marrige. She thought it was true! How in the seven hells she believed him?!

Tyrion looked at her, tears were rolling in Sansa's pale cheeks, and he wanted to die that very moment. And Shae's betrayal, how could she do it? He thought Shae was a last chance for them. A small part of him always thought Shae loved him. And he was made a fool, nothing else.

Tywin pressed her, "How did you come into his service?"  
"He stole me. I was with another man, a knight in your lordship's army. But when Tyrion arrived, he sent one of his cutthroats into our tent. He broke the knight's arm and brought me to Lord Tyrion. You belong to me, now. he said. I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world."

A loud sound of laughter filled the room. Sansa closed her eyes. She did not wanted Tyrion to touch her. And he did not. So that was the reason behind this? He did not touched her because all his physical needs were fulfilled by a whore? She could vision the scene of Tyrion and Shae being intimidate. She hated it. But was there any reason of her to hate a person she does not even love?

Lord Tywin silenced the room. And Prince Oberyn asked smilingly, "And did you do it?"  
"Did what? Shae did not understand.  
"Fuck him like it was his last night in the world?"  
"I did everything he wanted. Whatever he told me to do to him, whatever he felt like doing to me. I kissed him where he wanted, licked him where he wanted, I let him-- put himself, where he wanted. I was his property. I would wait in his chambers for hours so he could use me when he was bored. He ordered me to call him 'My Lion'. So I did. I put my hand on his face and said, You are mine and I am yours."

Tyrion wanted to run away. He was a thing of humiliation. But he had never felt so alone or so helpless or so humiliated like this. If Sansa was not here, he would have somehow endured it. But she was here, right infront of his eyes. And she had to hear those things, and he was chained. He had no power to prevent this.

"That was before he married Sansa," Shae continued. "After that all he wanted was her. But she would not let him come into her bed. So he promised to kill King Joffrey for her."

Sansa screamed, "You're lying! You are lying! You can't—"  
"SILENCE!" Tywin roared. "You will speak when I command you to."  
Sansa hopelessly sat down. Her whole world was shattering, she never felt more humiliated. She was innocent.

"I wish to confess," Tyrion said quietly, "Father, I wish . . . To confess!"  
"You wish to confess?" Tywin asked.  
"I saved you. I saved this city, and all your worthless lives. I should've let Stannis kill you all—"  
"Tyrion, do you wish to confess?" Tywin asked again.  
"Yes, I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
"That means you poisoned the king?"  
"No. Of that I'm innocent. I'm guilty for far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf."  
"You're not on trial for being a dwarf." Tywin chuckled.  
"Oh yes I am," Tyrion almost whispered. "I am on trial for that my entire life."  
"Have you nothing to say in your defense?"  
"Nothing but this, that I did not do it, neither my wife did," he turned at Cersei. "I did not kill Joffrey but I wish, that I had. Watching your vicious bastard die, gave me more relief, than a thousand lying whores." He looked at Shae this time. And the whore looked down.

Tyrion looked back at the crowd, "I wish, I was the monster you think I am. I wish I had enough poison, for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it!"  
The chattering of the crowd intensified, "Kingslayer! Monster!"  
Tywin Lannister stood abruptly, "Ser Meryn, Ser Meryn! Escort these prisoners back to their cell!"  
Tyrion shouted, "We will not give our lives for Joffrey's murder and I know we'll get no justice here. So I will let the Gods decide our fate," he paused for a moment, and leaned closer only to stare at his father's eyes. "I demand a trial by combat."

The roar of the crowd is increasing.

Jaime shut his eyes. He knows neither of Tyrion and Sansa will survive this. Prince Oberyn Martell leaned closer with emotionless eyes. Cersei only smirked and Margaery Tyrell shifted in her seat awkwardly. Tywin looked at Tyrion as if he was a worm or lesser.

The trial ended dramatically and they were thrown into the same dungeon again. This time Jaime did not came with them, Ser Meryn Trant did.


	6. The Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for this semi-hiatus but I hope I'll be able to update the other chapters soon. Thanks for hanging on with me. Stay safe from Covid-19! 🥺 (@sanricn | instagram)

Maybe two or three days passed when they were woken once again by the castleguards. They smirked at them, mocked them with no fear. No one complained, though. Because now they didn't had the rights to complain. It was not a new thing for Sansa, ever since Joffrey beaheaded her father nothing were truly hers. All the fake smiles and courtiesies, the compliments of good lords and ladies, they were just an illusion that she took so long to understand. King's Landing was a cursed prison. She told herself more than a thousand times that the fault was not entirely hers, yet she regretted her decisions all the same.

The thing that did surprised her was Lord Tyrion. The moment he had stepped his foot out of the throne room he has not opened his mouth. Not for once, and which was quite rare and worth thinking about. A man like Tyrion Lannister has a thing to say in every situation. He has changed very much, within a short time. Though his silence was not so unkind, she noted. And for God's sake, why would he will even talk to her? What he has got to say afterall? Sansa knew Tyrion would want to ask for forgiveness to her, and if thinking logically he should. Because even if she never loved him, like romantically, she had never been unfaithful to him. Tyrion could've valued their oath. Suddenly she realized she was judging him, even so, unnecessarily. Tyrion may be her husband, but she held no affection for him. Or at least she believed so.

There was no man who would willingly fight for Tyrion. And Tyrion himself knew it, but he had to buy some time for him and Sansa. Especially, for Sansa. The event that occured in the throne room crushed him so badly that he forgot to talk. He was fearing what might have Sansa felt about him. She is supposed to loath him, and he would not be surprised at all if this were true. And he knew if he wanted to clear things with Sansa, she would snap at him or hate him even worse, which was not going to help. When he bade goodbye to Podrick Payne, because he knew that his squire would get into unnecessary troubles because of him, his heart broke into pieces, he really was a good and loyal squire and Tyrion did not knew whether he will ever be able to see him or not. Remained only Bronn of Blackwater. His friend even though he does not admit it and only calls himself a paid sellsword of Tyrion. He was to marry Lollys Stokeworth and he could not oppose Gregor Clegane at any circumstance. Cersei Lannister took care of the matter. The moment he said that he wanted a trial by combat was the moment when his beloved sister completed her masterplan to destroy him. He bade him goodbye as well. The thing was these days he had been more with Jaime. Bronn told that he was 'training' him to be a knight of the golden hand. In his imaginations Jaime looked funny, and Tyrion invented him chuckling for the first time he had heard about it.

But, a champion arrived for Tyrion. More to their utter disbelief, it was Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. When both the prisoners were rotting in the dark cell Oberyn came. He sat with them on the stony floor, like he was just an ordinary man and not a prince. He said there was no one to stop him from going to confront the mountain. Even so, Oberyn's real purpose was unveiled. During Robert's Rebellion, the mountain took the orders of Tywin Lannister and killed his sister Elia Martell, wife of Rhaegar Targaryen and mother of his one son and one daughter; Aegon and Rhaenys. Gregor Clegane had raped Princess Elia, and killed Aegon and Rhaenys. Oberyn Martell was a hard and unforgiving man. After all these years finally he's got a chance to finish that animal and no one could prevent him from doing that. When Oberyn assured them that he will bring justice to them, they could only stare, but this time not with hope, because both of them knew what was the price of believing someone so much.

When the tournament started Sansa and Tyrion Lannister were brought to see the event. Oberyn Martell was on his prime, because he dressed as a Dornish warrior, with their traditional spear on his hand, and his head covered with a metallic helm. Sansa's heart poundered fast against her chest. This was the only hope for their survival. If Oberyn wins today, she will find a way to go home. She will go to the wall and meet Jon, from there she will send men to look for Arya, a small part of her somehow always believed Arya was still alive. She wanted to cling to that hope. After all these times Sansa was unsure what will happen to Tyrion. If speaking truly his life and family were shit. He was such an unfortunate that his own family were plotting to kill him. How terrible it must have felt, she tried to imagine.

When the event started, Grand Maester Pycelle started reciting those ever known words, "In the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this...man Tyrion Lannister and his wife - Sansa Stark. May the Mother grant them mercy. May the Father give them such justice as they deserve. And may the Warrior guide the hand of our champion..." Tywin Lannister looked bored as he waved his hand and gestured the old maester to leave the ground. As Pycelle walked off abruptly, the combat began.

The mighty monster disguised as a human, Gregor Clegane, overpowered by the crown entered. He was the biggest man Sansa had ever seen. Still the horror of Gregor lingered in her cloudy head. On the Hand's tourney how he showed his brutality, how he rushed to Loras Tyrell to kill him, how ferociously he fought his own brother, or how inhumanly he burnt his brother's face . . . all these thoughts troubled her. Both the fighters bowed to each other. Oberyn Martell asked, "Do you know me, Ser?" His eyes full of poison, as if it was radiating all the hatred towards the mountain. "All to well." Gregor replied, with his fat voice.

Sansa Stark could sense the anger in Prince Oberyn. He moved his spear from his hand to hand way too sharply and continuously as it was only a wooden stickpiece. "I came to take revenge, you killed my sister!" He tried to shove it on The Mountain's body, but could not because Ser Gregor was fast to stay away. This only enraged the Prince more. "Elia Martell, say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" Oberyn kept moving around The Mountain, circularly, rhythmetically. Everybody present there were gasping at every attack the Dornish Prince did. Sansa could see Tyrion not closing his eyes for a second. Seems like he was praying, to the Gods for Oberyn's triumph. Cersei Lannister was a stern faced beauty, looking at Gregor with almost invisible hope. Tywin Lannister sitting on his seat with emotionless eyes. Jaime Lannister's facial expressions were almost same as Tyrion's. She struggled to imagine how their deaths would feel like. Hers and Tyrion's. She was so sure to die because she knew Oberyn had no chance in front of The Clegane.

"Say her name, you raped her! You murdered her, you killed her children!" Then he pointed his finger on The Lord Hand himself, but his eyes were still on that man-made beast. "Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?" All the viewers of the tournament clearly understood whom he was pointing to, and Sansa could swear almost all the people in Westeros knew about Tywin's order behind the murder of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's wife and childrens. But none of them were daring enough to give an inaccurate expression against the mighty Old Lion. Suddenly the Dornish prince shoved his longspear on Gregor Clegane's guts and he fell down on his knees. And to response the crowd murmured, ladies gasped and lords roared. And with that the whole environment changed. Oberyn got blind with his wrath, and could not wait a moment longer. The moment was his, and he could make his dream revenge. So he did as he wanted, shoved his spear again, but this time straight into his left eye. The pointy end came out from his throat. And the Mountain's game was over, so was the Lannisters'. 

Tyrion looked at the lord Clegane with disbelief, it was an impossible thing, and Oberyn did it all to well. The brutality reminded him of a time during the dance of the Dragons. Prince Daemon Targaryen and Prince Aemond 'One-Eyed' Targaryen were opponents. During a moment of fighting, Prince Daemon, who was the husband of Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen then, shoved his sword into Aemond Targaryen's good eye, as it came out of his throat, Aemond perished. For a moment he thought Martell knew this, and he used that idea to defeat this Gregor Clegane.

Sansa saw Jaime releasing a deep breath that he did not knew was holding. Tyrion exhaled and dropped down his eyes in relief. Cersei shifted in her sit at first, only to get up from the chair in that instant. And Lord Tywin, no one could read his expressions. It was unclear to Sansa whether the Old Lion wanted them alive or dead. In the aftermath, to finish the beast, Oberyn slayed Gregor's throat with his sharp steel blade of the spear. Very few of the crowd cheered for the Martell, and Tywin Lannister stood up from his seat.

"The Gods have made their decision. Tyrion of House Lannister and Sansa of House Stark are no longer the prisoners of the crown. And hereby, they are sentenced to be innocent."

Sansa could not understand what she was hearing, it seems like her heart stopped beating. Tears of joy welled down from her eyes and she looked at Tyrion. She could not see her imp husband's face because of her blurry sight. He was happy and this was certain. She brushed her tears away and smiled happily for the first time in a very long time.

"I'm coming home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ooc. Ikr. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 🖤


	7. Tears and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is pretty long. But I enjoyed to write it all the same. Also as always, my english sucks but dude I tried lmaooo. Far now the story is flop but thanks in advance if you read this! 💖🤷 — (@sanricn | instagram)

After the combat was done, Oberyn came to them. With a victorious smile on his face. Sansa felt happy, genuinly happy. The triumphant Oberyn kissed Sansa's hand, "I can assure my lady is safe now." His eyes fell on Tyrion, "You as well."  
"You are the most kind, my prince. Our lives are on your debt." Tyrion chuckled.  
"Now don't tell me that a Lannister always pays his debts. I hate your bloody house."  
"We can't honestly thank you enough, my prince. You believed us when no one else did, for that we will be forever grateful." Sansa said softly, she couldn't hide the small smile on her lips.  
"I am honored, sweet lady. It is a shame that you are defamed and trapped here, in the lion's den. I am glad to be helpful to you." Oberyn turned on Tyrion, "If possible try to protect your lady wife, she is the best thing you could ever hope for. Our paths are parted now, Lannister."  
"Without any doubt." Tyrion said.

Sansa saw Jaime approaching to them and thus Oberyn left them. She saw Ellaria Sand with the corner of her eye, exclaiming with joy and tears in her eyes as she hugged the Dornish Prince and kissed him passionately, "You came back to me, my prince! . . ." She could not hear what the paramour said after that, because Jaime Lannister patted Tyrion's shoulder and embraced him. "You have always been a surviver, Tyrion. I almost lost the hope to see you safe again." He turned to Sansa, "It is a win, my lady. I assure you that you are out of danger now, both of you."  
"I don't think so, Ser." Sansa reasoned. "The Queen seemed unsatisfied and left the tournament abruptly, before Lord Tywin announced the result."

"You don't need to think about that, my lady. Cersei cannot do anything to any of you, as long as you are under the protection of my father."

The protection of a man who butchered my family, Sansa thought.

"I don't trust our father, Jaime. You know him very well, still?" Tyrion asked hotly. "If by any chance Oberyn had not won today he would not have hesitated to send us to the executing block."  
"Are you mad, Tyrion?" Jaime said sharply. He glanced at Sansa for a second. Sansa understood it was a private matter, so she bowed her head down and said, "I'll be just there, my lord." By saying this she just gave them a space. Tyrion looked at Jaime again.  
"What happened now?" He asked bitterly. "You are quite a fool when it comes about Sansa Stark, aren't you little brother? Do you think our father is stupid enough to let go the North by beheading Sansa?" Jaime knocked the sense in him. "Robb Stark and Lady Catelyn is dead, That Greyjoy lad burnt Bran Stark and little Rickon Stark. Benjen Stark is lurking somewhere beyond the wall, possibly dead. Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow is in the Night's watch. He will never see his home again. The Boltons have taken the control of Winterfell. Roose is the warden of the North. So practically saying, Sansa is still the key to the North. And lord Tywin Lannister won't risk losing the North that is already in his grasp. You understand what I'm telling you?" He paused for a moment and looked at Tyrion. "I do not think as you both are now declared to be innocent, he will do such thing. I will take care of this matter."

Tyrion looked at him with suspicious eyes. That seemed to bother the kingslayer. "Brother, I think you both should retreat to your chamber and take rest after all these terrible times. Just calm down now." "Listen! I only think about my wife's safety and happiness. You have no idea what she suffered here. I don't want anything to trouble her anymore. That's all." Tyrion exeggeratedly pressed his tone while saying 'my wife'. Why, he himself doesn't know either.

Sansa looked at her husband. Jaime Lannister must have said something that enraged Tyrion. Though she was standing quite a few meters away from them, but what her husband said just now, she heard it clearly. She felt so strange to hear such words from a Lannister. And just then she saw Tyrion looking at her. His mismatched eyes were full of guilt. He was still ashamed after what Shae confessed in the throne room, Sansa noticed. He honestly cares about me. Suddenly she saw the Lannister brothers were coming back to her.

"Now both of you, please return to your chamber and rest yourselves. I shall tell the maids to serve your dinner in the room. If you don't have any problem." Jaime said. 

His eyes showed kindness and comfort as well. It compelled her to believe he was as kind as Tyrion. Her lord husband had told her quite a few stories about his childhood. All of them had Jaime in it.

"Of course, thank you Jaime. I think Lady Sansa wants the same. It would be better for both of us if we do not meet our lord father and his beloved daughter at the very day we are freed."  
"You have my gratitude, ser Jaime. Without you we would not have been here today." Sansa managed to smile.  
"I believe Prince Oberyn holds the bigger credit. But it was my duty to save my family." Jaime said awkwardly. It is sure that he had no idea what he was saying because after then he just nodded and left.

"Now, my lady," Tyrion cleared his throat. "I think we should be going to our chamber."  
"Of course, yes." Sansa hurried.  
\-----  
When they reached to their room, the sun was about to set. Tyrion's legs hurted so badly and he craved for his bead, also a flagon of his favourite dornish red. Sansa looked tired and pale as well. Her milky white skin had some bruises and her eyelids were heavy with sleepiness. "My lord, I would like to change." Sansa said, her voice thick but emotionless. "Oh sure, of course," Tyrion stood abruptly, hurried his pacing and tried to look at the sunset. Its reddish orange light blended with the blue sky and took a beautiful shade. Some autumn birds flew away and a gentle breeze was felt against his face. The air was warm but soothing, like a mother's touch. He smelt the earthly smell of King's Landing. The city of chaos, he thought. And the freefolk and every damn person here were toxic to him. But this smell, this gentle blowing wind, it was nothing but heavenly for him. Suddenly some memories from the past hit him with such strong emotion, that he felt he would shudder here and now.

He never saw his mother Joanna Lannister. But everyone told him that the Lady Joanna was nothing but sweet and generous towards everyone. She had gentle voice, a lovely posture, present wit and apart from all, Tywin Lannister loved her more than anything. And as she died, all the joys of his life died with her. No one saw Tywin Lannister smiling ever again.

And then he remembered that innocent woman perished because of him. He was only just a vile little monstrous thing, loathed by all. He was a demon monkey, a curse of House Lannister, a disgrace of his family and loved ones. He could not think about a single person who loved him except Jaime. When he was a child of Casterly Rock, his aunt Genna adored him very much, almost like his own mother. But there was a void in his heart, an empty place, craving for true love and affection. He was a dwarf, but a human being all the same. He was never the damn perfect guy, his crimes were boundless but his heart ached for love as well as any other person.

His thoughts vanished in the air as Sansa called him gently, "Tyrion, my Lord. It's time to change your cloths as well." Tyrion looked at her. She wore a nightdress of very pale blue color that perfectly revealed her flawless complexion. Her fiery auburn hair was unbraided and it moved softly as the wind blowed, she stood with a bit of nervousness and Tyrion realized it was not the first time she called him on that moment.

"Yes, Sansa. I, uh...I was just lost in the sunset, you see." Tyrion tried to smile a little. "It is a wonderful view," Sansa came to the window with wonder. Tyrion saw his wife closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. "The air is refreshing." 

She is so beautiful! How can anyone in the world be this beautiful? How can such a sweet noble girl like her ever deserve this ugly, vile, creature like him? He felt as if his heart started to bleed and his stomach twisted in insufferable agony.

Suddenly her eyes opened and her and her expression changed, a little with embarrasement. "Forgive me, My lord. Take your time and change." She bit her lip. "I'll just be on the other side." By saying this, she walked away fastly.

Tyrion did not wasted time. His shift was kept just on the table, folded nicely. He took it and looked at Sansa, she is standing near the bed and her back was on the opposit of him. When he was done a he could hear small knock on the door. Tyrion cleared his throat and said, "Come in." When Sansa heard the maid coming to their room she turned around.

The girl was slender and tall but very quick. She was undoubtedly elder than Sansa and her hair was deep brown and soft curly. She had deep black eyes and tan colored skin. "You are new." Tyrion said.

"Yes, m'lord and m'lady. My name is Rya. I have came from the free cities." The girl said with a husky voice. "Free Cities, oh yes . . . I understood it the moment I saw you." "Hello, Rya. Thank you for the dinner. Are you my new handmaiden?" Sansa asked.  
"Yes, m'lady. It's my honor. I shall leave now."  
"Off with you, then." Sansa replied. The girl left.  
"You know, I'm quite famished. Let's see what we've got." Tyrion gave her a hand. "I'm afraid I am hungry as well, my lord." Sansa chuckled.

The dinner was special. They had roasted duck, freshly baked bread and cheese, lemon cakes and honeyed wine. Tyrion poured himself and Sansa two glasses of wine as he said, "I need to say something, Sansa."  
"Yes, My lord?" She questioned.  
"I have told you more than a million times that call me 'Tyrion'. Why don't you?" His eyes are still downwards.  
"Because, I am not yet used to call you by your name . . . Tyrion. Our Septa used to say that it is unladylike."  
"Your septa, Septa Mordane she was, wasn't she? I saw her when I travelled Winterfell with King Robert, peace be upon him . . . . She was very attentive to her duties and I believe she loved you both very much. You and Arya."

Arya, yes. My sister, alive or not I even don't know. Sansa bit her lip, it was very bad of her that she could not hold her tears in some places, when she's supposed to. Mayhaps Tyrion noticed her, because she felt a warm hand holding hers. His eyes were compassionate and tensed. "I'm sorry, Sansa. Truly, I should not have brought this topic. Can you forgive me?"  
"There is nothing to forgive Tyrion. I just got a bit emotional." She brushed away her tears.

The dinner was very tasty but the tension between them was suffocating. It was like both of them were paralyzed. When they were finished, Rya came again to take off the plates and glasses. Sansa was sitting in her bed and Tyrion sat on the sofa numbly. When they got their space again Tyrion came and sat in the bed besides his wife. He looked at those deep blue eyes and they were glassy. "Sansa, it's alright. You can share your problems with me." He waved his hand, "it will be easier."  
"Is it okay for you if I cry a bit?" Her hands were trembling like lifeless leaves.

What did she just said? She's asking for my permission to cry?

"Oh, Sansa. If it eases your pain, please cry. You know it helps me as well." He tried to neutral his expression as much as he could, because his heart was broken into pieces already. "Besides, if you want I can give you my shoulder."

He said, and climbed into the bed and sat with Sansa. She just dropped down her head on his shoulder and cried, "I just wanted to be happy in King's Landing. When I first saw Joffrey I knew he was the one whom I wanted. I became rebellious when mother warned me about him. I acted mean with father when he gifted me a doll. I still wanted Joffrey after he plotted with the Queen to execute Lady. I misbehaved with Arya so many times that she hated me. And now they all are gone. And I am left here alone. I-I am stupid! So stupid!" She started sobbing. Tyrion closed his eyes and tried not to shake.

And now, she is stuck with me. Gods, what can I do to ease her pain just a little bit?

Tyrion turned on Sansa, her face has reddened already. "Sweet Sansa, I know you won't believe me, perhaps never. But I want you to know that I might be a Lannister; but I am not like them. I admired your family, well they never liked me, yet I admired them. I understand what you are feeling now. The Gods are undoubtedly cruel, because now you are stuck with me. As this bond between us will never break I want to promise you something tonight. I will keep you safe with everything I have. When things will get a bit easier, maybe we will travel to your home."

Sansa felt like she wasn't hearing right. "Home?" She asked again.  
"Yes, home. Winterfell. I will take you to Winterfell."  
"King's Landing is my home now." She protested weakly.  
"No, it was never your home." He smiled bitterly. "King's Landing is not my home as well. Do you know where my home is?"  
"Casterly Rock." She whispered and looked down.  
"Yes, right. But my lord father does not agree with me. He said he would rather die than seeing Casterly Rock turn into my whorehouse."  
"He can't." Sansa got up suddenly, just to talk. "He does not know anything about you. He does not know how valiantly you fought against Stannis. Even Joffrey fled, while he should have been the one to oppose Stannis. If anyone should be rewarded and appreciated in King's Landing, that's you." Sansa finished in a breath, "also, I 'mean' it."

Tyrion was never a man of silence. But this girl, she has this superpower to shut him off. He stammered, "Sansa, you don't know - I - I have already been rewarded."  
"How?" She asked. Clearly her voice representing curiosity of her mind.  
"I have found 'you', you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You can disagree, but this is the truth."

Sansa's eyes were glassy again. She herself doesn't know why she was feeling so good. Her skin flushed and heart fluttered. Thus without her knowing, she smiled. Her skin shivered and this time she willingly rested her head on Tyrion's shoulder.

Gods, she will be the end of me. Tyrion thought.

"I think you need some sleep, Sansa. So I'll just be on that sofa. Call me if you need anything." By saying this Tyrion started to climb down from the bed. In an instant Sansa interrupted him by holding his hand. "Tyrion . . ."  
"Yes? What's wrong?" He asked confusingly.  
"The bed is quite big and there is space for both of us. Please sleep here." She said, tried to be formal as possible.  
"That's not possible. Really, you don't have to—"  
"Please, please. I insist, my lord." Sansa pleaded.

It was impossible for Tyrion to cut her off. "Okay, okay, I will just be here. Pass me that pillow. I don't need many space."  
Sansa smiled.  
Tyrion said, "Also sleep peacefully, Sansa. I promised you in our first night. I won't ever touch you. You don't have to worry about anything."  
"I know you." Sansa continued, "That's the reason I am telling you to stay."  
"Fine then, Goodnight Sansa."  
"Goodnight, Tyrion."

Tyrion changed his side, he wanted to love her so badly. She was so close yet so distant. But I will keep her safe, I will not let anyone to torment her ever again. He was actually very tired, thus his eyelids closed in a few minutes and slowly he drifted into deep sleep.


End file.
